Wireless mesh networks provide a high level of flexibility in network design and in the resulting range of applications that the networks can be used for. In the networks, nodes automatically detect and establish communications with neighboring nodes to form the wireless mesh. Network access points (APs) serve as gateways between the wireless mesh network and elements external to the mesh network. A network manager can coordinate the operation of the wireless mesh network, such as to coordinate the timing of the nodes.
In one example, nodes of a wireless mesh network each include a sensor and are operative to relay sensor data measurement through the network. In the example, the network access point provides an interface between the wireless mesh network and an external network (e.g., a local area network (LAN)), and enables a computer connected to the external network to receive the sensor data measurement from all of the wireless mesh network nodes.
Designers and manufacturers of wireless mesh network equipment have developed advanced wireless network nodes, access points, and network managers that are capable of providing a broad range of network services. For example, the nodes, access points, and network managers may be capable of operating with very large networks including numerous nodes, of providing high network data throughput, of enabling upstream and downstream communications through the network, etc. In order to monetize the design and development costs associated with the networks, the designers and manufacturers sell licenses providing selective access to the advanced features of the networking equipment. The licenses impose limits on the services provided by the nodes, access points, and network managers such that the nodes, access points, and network managers can only be used for those selected features that the licenses authorize.
This disclosure details improved equipment and methods for monitoring and enforcing license terms in wireless mesh networks.